


Two Hours of Pacing

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Proposal planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Colson couldn't help but be nervous as he asks for his friends help.





	Two Hours of Pacing

Kells was a pacer when he got really nervous. He would pace anywhere from half an hour to three hours depending on how nervous he was. Today, he paced for two. None of them could even think of the last time he had paced for more an hour, if Dre was with them, he would remind them that it was four years ago when Kells decided he wanted Y/N to meet Casie, he paced nearly three hours that day.

When it’s ten minutes away from hitting the two hour mark, Rook looks toward Baze, raising an eyebrow, asking if he knew what was going on. When he shakes his head no, Rook turns to Slim. If Baze didn’t know, and he already knew Dub didn’t, then Slim definitely would. Although he figured if Pete was here, Pete might know, just by looking at Kells for thirty seconds.

When Slim also tells him, no. That’s when Rook starts making a pros and cons lists of whether or not he should call Mod, Pete, and Y/N. He would add, Casie, but it was ten in the morning and she was at school.

Right when it hits the two hour mark, Kells stops pacing. They all look at him for three minutes, before he says anything.

“I want to do something, but I need help doing it.” Is all he says.

Suddenly dread fills Rook. This sounded like he needed them to help hide a body, which they would all do. But, Kells would never need their help with that. However, if it was multiple bodies. “You know we help you out with whatever.” Rook says, and the other three men in the room agree with him, instantly.

Kells eyes dart around them room, they can all tell he wants to pace again, but he stays still. “I need help picking a ring for Y/N.”

Rook looks at Slim, panicked. He could help hide a couple of bodies, but picking a ring. His longest relationship was for three months. He barely knew what romance was. It seemed as if the other guys also, had panicked, because they were looking at Slim. Noticing, he scoffs. “What you fuckers looking at me for?”

“Well, you’re the only person in this room that has even come close to buying a ring. Who are we supposed to look at Dub? He’s never even been in a relationship.” Baze says, knocking his shoulder into Slims.

Slim rolls his eyes, but his shoulders relax, and he turns his body towards Kells. “What does she like when it comes to rings? Simple or flashy?”

“Simple.”

“Traditional or nontraditional?”

“Nontraditional.”

“Silver or gold band?” Slim asks, this being his last this or that question.

“Gold.”

Slim claims his hands, “Baze, starting writing this shit down.” He looks at Kells, “I’m guessing you’re going to get a custom ring made for her.”

He nods, “yeah, I haven’t been able to find anything I like that’s mass produced.”

Rook chuckles at that, “I’m not surprised.”

Their attention goes back to the ring when Slim asks his next question. “What are you using for the stone?”

“Emerald.” Kells says, after a minute, and the air leaves the room at that answer. They shouldn’t be surprised. Neither Y/N or Kells like traditions, but going for something that was dark and not light, shocked them.

“You sure about that, man? I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone with an emerald on their engagement ring.” Dub double checks, wanting to make sure.

He nods, “I’m sure. It’s fitting.” Is he all says, and they move on to other questions.

Slim hesitates before asking his last question. He was more than honored that Kells was really trusting him with this and to help him find a jeweler to make the ring, and he didn’t want that trust to be thrown away with the last necessary question. He clears his throat, “What’s the limit? When I contact the jeweler and give them all the details they’ll ask for a price range.”

Money wasn’t a topic ever touched, since 2012 after the huge freakout. They stayed clear of it, never asking how much anyone had. And while they all had their guesses with everything he did and their own paychecks, they really didn’t know how much money Kells had.

“I don’t care.” Kells says. “It could be over a million and if I liked it, I would buy it for her. So, tell them that price doesn’t matter.”

Dub switches the topic, the room not feeling right. “Y/N know you’re thinking about proposing?”

He shakes his head, “I doubt. I’ve always said I would be well into my forties before I even thought about settling down, and look at me now. I’m twenty eight and ready to get married and maybe have a few more kids.”

Rook snorts at that, “maybe? You definitely want a baby with Y/N. Just the thought of there being a possibility of little human being that you two created makes you melt.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know if I can handle another kid with the schedule we have.”

“You’d make it work.” Baze claps him on the shoulder as he speaks.


End file.
